The present hood inner design relates, in general, to vehicle hoods. Pedestrians and other unprotected persons are vulnerable to severe injury when struck by a motor vehicle. In particular, head trauma is the most common cause of severe pedestrian injury and death in vehicle-pedestrian accidents.